Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus adapted to cool heat generating components in the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H11-084989 and 2003-076253, an image forming apparatus is provided with an air blowing unit adapted to cool heat generating components such as a process cartridge and power supply in the image forming apparatus by sending air into the image forming apparatus from outside the image forming apparatus. Such an image forming apparatus has a vent hole provided in a side face of the image forming apparatus in order for air to enter the image forming apparatus from outside the image forming apparatus. Also, a fan is provided in the neighborhood of the vent hole in the image forming apparatus to send air into the image forming apparatus from outside the image forming apparatus.
Then, the air sent into the image forming apparatus through the vent hole by the fan is guided toward heat generating components such as the process cartridge by a guide member. In this way, the heat generating components in the image forming apparatus are cooled. Here, an open/close door may be provided in a side face of the image forming apparatus to attach and detach the process cartridge to and from an apparatus body. Of the side faces of the image forming apparatus, the vent hole is often formed in a side face in which the open/close door is not provided.
However, depending on the environment in which the image forming apparatus is used, the image forming apparatus may be installed with side faces of the image forming apparatus placed in contact with walls. If the image forming apparatus is installed in such a way that the side face provided with the vent hole is placed in contact with a wall, the vent hole will be closed by the wall and volume of air entering the image forming apparatus might be reduced greatly. Consequently, the heat generating components in the image forming apparatus are not cooled sufficiently, and components of the image forming apparatus might be damaged. Also, if a convex portion is provided on the side face in which the vent hole is provided, a space can be provided between the side face and wall, but then the image forming apparatus get larger or installation space of the image forming apparatus might get larger.